Stupid Cat
by StarGirl8480
Summary: Oneshot: The students find out that Kyo's a cat, and put him through massive amounts of pain and suffering. Told in Kyo's POV... Sorry, I didn't know what genre to put it under!


A/N: hello! This is my 3rd oneshot, but my first attempt at Fruits Basket. Hope you guys like it!

I woke up this morning aching all over me. Yesterday was horrible. It wasn't supposed to happen. I walked down the stairs and met up with Tohru and that damn rat, they'd started breakfast without me. Shigure was in his office, writing away about girls he never had, girls he'd only dreamt of, completely oblivious to what happened to me. He's such a pervert. They don't really see how I feel, because of my hard exterior. I don't show them. I've never even told Tohru how I felt. I've only given her a taste of my sadness. But yesterday was horrible. It was NOT supposed to happen. Not like that.

I continued out the door in my school uniform. I can't believe I'm going to school today. Tohru and Yuki followed me. I felt like I was being stalked. I could feel Tohru's sad eyes burning through the back of my skull. She worries too much. I am so grateful for her. The rat is giving me a look of pure anxiety. He worries too, but he doesn't show it. He just doesn't know I can smell it in him. We finally got to school and I took my seat, allowing my bangs to hide away my eyes. My face was scarred. My arms were scratched. My legs were bruised up underneath my pants. None of the school kids spoke to me, they didn't even bother to look at me. It's their fault that I am what I am today. It's their fault that I'm hiding away my emotions. The only ones who know what happened are Tohru and Yuki. They were the only witnesses and I made them swear not to tell. I shouldn't have put them through that pain of keeping it a secret, but they're going to... for me.

The final bell rang. I started to walk out of the class room and one of the guys grabbed my shoulder again. The whole class was against me. Everyone. I tried to pull away but one kids fist met my face. Tohru screeched and tried run to my side, but 2 guys were holding her back. _Damn that teacher for leaving before everyone else..._ I thought. My eyes were dialating. If one of the girls had tried to tackle me, I'd turn into a cat. Otherwise, I'd turn into a cat anyway because of all this stress they were putting me through. They found out about me yesterday. Why didn't they find out about Yuki? Because everyone is afraid to touch him.He's Prince Yuki and he's completely off limits. He turns men gay. Or at least they seriously act it. They don't care about me. Not one bit. Another guy kicked me in the stomach and I heaved outward, sending saliva to the floor. Tohru was trying so hard to get to me, but the guys wouldn't let her go. I mentally told her to stay away. Yuki knew better than to help me. He knew better than to get in the middle. He knew I had to prove myself. I took 2 kicks to the balls. I was now on my knees, my arms being held up by two guys. I looked over groggily and Tohru was crying. I'm surprised they hadn't tried to rape her or something, they had every chance to. I did notice a few of the guys bringing their filthy hands to places on her that they shouldn't have. It made Yuki and I infuriated, but we couldn't do a thing.

I felt one guy dig his nails into my arm, scratching it all the way down. It took a minute before the red marks showed up and the blood began to pour down. 5 little streaks of blood down my arm. I clenched my jaw, trying so hard not to cry. I wouldn't cry, I'm not a baby. This was the fate of the zodiac...or, us with the curse. This is what happened to us when we didn't erase their memories. This is what I'm going to have to go through every day from now on, just because I'm the cat. Eventually I'd be numb to the pain and just learn to take it. Or at least that's what I hope will happen.

Why am I not getting Hatori to erase their memories? Because I shouldn't have to hide. I shouldn't have to hide who I am just because they're afraid. It's horrible what they do, cruel beyond all reason, but it's what the regular people do. They fear me for some odd reason. Look at me, I'm just a cat. I'm not some fierce, ferocious demon that's going to eat their brains out. Of course, the cat was always shunned. Always. Hopefully one day they'll get over it and accept me for me. Men are supposed to be men and be strong and brave. They aren't beating me out of power. They are beating me out of fear. But look at me, guys, you're beating me to a pulp, and I'm not even fighting back. Don't get me wrong, if I could, I would. But its five-to-one and poor Tohru can't even escape those dirty hands. She shoudn't go through this because of me. Maybe I'll ask her to leave tonight. I can't do that. I can't live without her. She's my only stregnth to live. I'm sorry Tohru, for being such a coward, for putting you through this. It'll be over soon, I promise.

Yuki and Tohru helped me walk home. The guys in the class finally gave up on me. I'm surprised they didn't just kill me. It'd be alot better, that's for sure. I'm not going to school tomorrow. Maybe then they'll leave Tohru alone. I'm never going to school again, no matter how mad Shigure gets at me. I'm not going. I'm going to be the coward that I am and hide away on the roof. Maybe I'll die here in my sleep and they'll never find me, except for the reek of my rotting body entering their noses. Oh well, I won't have to deal with it.

I got up to the roof, not allowing Tohru to bandage my wounds. They had to scar up to be reminders to me of how damned we of the zodiac were. I curled up in a ball and allowed 2 single tears to flow. Then is when I heard her voice. So sweet, so delicate, so worried.

"K..Kyo?" She said. I heard her footsteps coming up behind me. She sat down next to me and I flinched when she touched me back. She pulled her hand away  
"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to hurt you" She apologized.

"It's not you" I said "I just want to be alone"  
"Kyo..those school kids...we can't do this every day"  
"Why not?"  
"Because Kyo...it's not right." I could hear Tohru's voice shaking.  
"I'll be fine" I assured.  
"No. I'm going to go to Hatori tomorrow. He's got to erase their memories."

"NO!" I yelled "This is never going to stop, Tohru! No matter how many times their memories are erased, they'll keep finding out!"  
"At least it'll be gone for now..."  
"Leave me alone, Tohru" I said.  
"I have to go to Hatori. We aren't going to let them hurt you anymore" Tohru cried. She ran off the roof and down the ladder into the house. I watched her run down the dirt road and out of sight. I knew what she was doing was just because she was worried about me. Thank you, Tohru, but you never really will get it.

And so, the next day, they dragged me off to school. Hatori was going to be there a few minutes before the bell rang. He'd erase all of their memories. Every one of them. And after that, he'd erase the teacher's memory so he won't sue us for messing with the kids. I hated this plan with every fiber of my being. Stupid Hatori! Stupid curse! Stupid cat!

I watched the clock as it ticked by. It was racing, taunting me, because time knew that I didn't want the day to end. I didn't want to watch them forget me. I didn't want to look like the defenseless kitten that I really am inside. Finally, the doorknob turned, and Hatori walked inside. He looked over at me, his eyes widened at the sight of me. I looked like crap. My hair was untame and my eyes, both black and blue. My lip had a cut, my throat had small scabs. I wore long sleeves under my school uniform to hide the cuts and bruises they left me. But when they saw Hatori look at me, they knew that they were about to be in trouble. They just didn't know how. They glared at me, all of them. They wanted to kill me for telling. But it wasn't me! Don't hurt Tohru because she cared. She has a heart, unlike you stupid people.

Hatori told them about his cousin, me, and how he knew what they'd been doing. The teacher was all confused, it was kind of funny. But my smile turned into a frown again when he lined the students up one by one and erased their memory, leaving them asleep on the floor. The teacher tried to struggle out of Yuki's grip to call the police, but Yuki was strong enough to hold him down. Hatori finished with the last of the children and finally was our teachers turn. Hatori placed his hand on the teachers head, and we saw a flash of white. After that, everyone but me, Tohru, Yuki, and Hatori was fast asleep on the floor. Who knows when they'd wake up tonight. Differen't people take different reaction times. This wasn't supposed to happen like this! But come on, let's face the fact. I'm just the stupid cat. They don't care about the cat. They don't know that I feel things. They don't know that I can hear their hurtful words. And even though I won't get beat up after school, I'm always going to hear their whispering about me. Even if they don't know about the curse, they still talk about me because of my strange hair color or my attitude, my solitude. I looked over and saw Yuki staring at these people the same way I was. He felt the same way. He wasn't the one who endured physical pain every day, but he took it mentally, and for the first time, that rat wasn't as bad as I thought. We'd actually found something in common between us. But who cares, right? I'm the cat and he's the rat. We have to hate eachother. I'll go through a thousand times more pain than he ever will. I'll keep on enduring it. I won't give up. But I know it will never end and I'm wasting my time, because after all, I'm still just that stupid cat.

A/N: Did you like? review pleaaaase


End file.
